


the sky scattered with stars

by flawless_pizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, IwaOi Day, M/M, if you're looking for cute fluffy stuff don't come here, if you're looking to destroy yourself join mee, kind of cliffhanger, no fluff at all, warning: it might be terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawless_pizza/pseuds/flawless_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, wait, wait. So you’re telling me that you have a girlfriend?”<br/>“No, I plan on having a girlfriend.”<br/>“So you’re telling me, that you are going to have a girlfriend. Like– like a foreshock.”<br/>“Mmhm,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. maps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to write something for Iwaoi day, whee :)  
> it's short, i'm sorry.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> it kind of ended there because i was low on sleep and was staying awake on caffeine, and it was midnight so i decided to go to sleep. i'm so sorry it ended there. i guess it's kind of (is) a cliffhanger.  
> the next chapter is up!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: CONTAINS SEVERAL SWEARS*

_I miss the taste of the sweet life_

_I miss the conversation_

_I’m searching for a song tonight_

_I’m changing all of the stations_

 

 

“Wait, wait, wait. So you’re telling _me_ that _you_ have a girlfriend?”

“No, I _plan_ on having a girlfriend.”

“So you’re telling _me_ , that _you_ are going to have a girlfriend. Like– like a foreshock.”

“Mmhm,”

Oikawa couldn’t stop his heart from sinking to the murky dark waters he feared he would fall into once again. He smiled, but even himself could feel that it wasn’t genuine– it was sweet, _way_ too sweet that it was bitter.

He had started acknowledging his feelings towards Iwaizumi a bit back– maybe a month or two back. He had been confused and shocked, and he had avoided Iwaizumi like the plague. But then, gradually he had accepted his newfound sexuality and the fact that he also had a crush on his best friend. The weeks leading up to it was harsh, but being completely in _love–_ to want, to have, to touch– was the most pleasant Oikawa had felt in years. And he had won against his kouhai that he loved to pester.

“I’m so happy for you, Iwa-chan. Congratulations,” he found himself saying, but his mind was telling him to deny, to disapprove, to do _anything_ that would make Iwaizumi change his mind. To say _no_ to whoever bitch confessed to _his Iwa-chan–_

“Wow, that’s it? I thought you were going to say something along the lines of, ‘Still not amazing as Oikawa-san though~~’ and I was already planning on remind you that your girlfriend broke up with you a week ago. Besides, I didn’t say yes yet. Save that for later– if I say yes, that is.”

Oikawa really wasn’t up to joke. Despite that, he feigned hurt and responded with, “Oikawa-san is hurt. I can’t believe Iwa-chan would think so low of me!”

A foot connected with his shin.

“ _Ow!_ What was that for?”

“Habit, I guess,” Iwaizumi shrugged, “Whenever you say something, I kick. Or throw a fist at you. Trust me, it’s become like a routine.”

“Oh, I have become Iwa-chan’s routine?”

Another kick. “Anyways, I was asking if I should say yes or not.”

“You should.” _No you shouldn’t._

 

 

_I like to think that we had it all_

_We drew a map to a better place_

_But on that road I took a fall_

_Oh baby why did you run away_

 

 

He followed Iwaizumi during lunch break when he stood up to “go to the bathroom”. _Yeah right_ , Oikawa thought, and after a while of uncomfortable waiting and pretending to not care, he walked out of the classroom with wave and a “Bye Mattsun, Makki, I’m going back to my class now.”

He shuffled down the hallway after Iwaizumi and was extra careful to not make any sound as he climbed up the stairs to the roof, still following. He couldn’t hear them clearly, since they were on the edge of the roof and the wind was rather strong, but he could hear a faint conversation going on. Oikawa peeked around the door to see a girl with brown low pigtails and an oversized sweater. She was pretty– not the beautiful kind, but the cute kind that makes you want to protect her. She was the perfect height for Iwaizumi, and it clenched his heart to see that they were so _perfect_.

“…Well?” the girl asked, her eyes flitting everywhere but Iwaizumi. Her blush was apparent, and it was obvious that she liked Iwaizumi. A lot. “What’s your answer?” she added, finally making eye contact with Iwaizumi.

“You know, I don’t know much about you, except for that you’re in my class–” Iwaizumi started, and the girl shrank, breaking her eye contact with him, a bitter look on her face. Although Oikawa tried his best to push down the victorious feeling, it bubbled up in his chest like an inflating bubble. Hope flickered in his chest, just a tiny flame that maybe, _maybe_ Iwaizumi had thought this over and decided to say no. “–but that doesn’t mean I can’t get to know you. So, I want to give this a shot. Maybe we can start with getting to know each other better…?” Iwaizumi ended with an uncertain tone.

Oikawa’s heart deflated in less than a second.

 

 

_I was there for you in your darkest times_

_I was there for you in your darkest nights_

 

 

“Hey Iwa-chan–…” Oikawa trailed off as he saw Iwaizumi buttoning up his nicely ironed shirt. He was wearing a casual-formal outfit, and Oikawa knew by the instant what Iwaizumi was preparing for.

_Of course._ How could Oikawa forget? Iwaizumi now had a _girlfriend_. She was first priority. His best friend was pushed to the ‘later’ category because now _she_ existed.

“Oh hey Oikawa, can you get me that tie on the bed?” Iwaizumi asked casually, like it was no big deal that he was not spending time with Oikawa at all anymore.

Oikawa got it for him against his own will. He wanted to scream, to yell that it was him who should be with Hajime because of selfish reasons like that he met him first, and he wanted to just tell him right now, _right here_. But he swallowed all emotions, and put on the smile he reserved for strangers. “Here you go, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi acknowledged him with a slight nod and a _thanks, Trashykawa._

Oikawa wondered how long it would take Iwaizumi to start calling him Oikawa instead.

 

 

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night_

_Hard to resist temptation_

_‘Cause something strange has come over me_

_Now I can’t get over you_

_No I just can’t get over you_

 

 

He’s lying in his bed, just staring at the ceiling. Insomnia like this was always the worst, he felt like shit that night, he felt like shit the next day. Iwaizumi and his new girlfriend– or should he say, _Yuuka_ – wouldn’t leave his brain. At the thought of them being together, he felt like vomiting.

It was Friday, and the moon shone through his window. The stars twinkled luminously like someone had scattered gems all over the sky. Nights like this, he would tiptoe to the study room in his house and open the window, then climb onto the tree between their houses and then climb into Iwaizumi’s room (whose window was always open). He would wake Iwaizumi up with an excited, _Iwa-chan! Look, the stars!_ And Iwaizumi would begrudgingly follow Oikawa out the window onto theroof, and they would watch the stars pass them. They would end up falling asleep (they woke up with sore backs) and waking up to the bright sunlight.

But that was three weeks and two days ago.

Oikawa walked to the study room– there was no need to tiptoe, his parents were out– and opened the latch on the window. He climbed onto the tree, then peered into Iwaizumi’s room, like he always does– no, _used to_ do.

He wished he didn’t.

The sight brought red seeping in from all corners of his vision, his hand gripping the tree branch so tightly his knuckled turned white. Iwaizumi was curled up with Yuuka on the beanbag that _Oikawa_ bought with him, a blanket wrapped around them. A laptop was in the middle of them, and he assumed that they were probably watching a movie. He watches in shock as Iwaizumi sneaks a kiss on her lips as she turns to him to comment on something, and she smiles bashfully as she pecks his lips once back. They both turn back to the movie, smiling like idiots. Oikawa suddenly feels dizzy, and he staggers dangerously back to his cold, empty house. _He_ should be in that spot. _He_ should be there with Iwaizumi. So why did Iwaizumi seem so happy with her?

 

 

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

 

 

It was just a coincidence.

Iwaizumi looked up as Oikawa turned around to go back, and he saw the retreating back getting further.

It stung like hell. He didn’t know why.

He noticed that the sky was scattered with stars, and couldn’t help but feel lonely.

 

 

_So I wonder where were you_

_All the roads you took came back to me_

 

 

He had dreaded the day he broke, and it finally came.

“I’m so sick of you!” Talk to me. “All your time– it’s devoted to her! It’s disgusting!” I should be in her spot. “Didn’t you tell me before that you’ll never leave my side?” Were you lying? “I hate you _so fucking much_.” _I love you so much it hurts._

Bile spilled out like a waterfall out of his mouth, uncontrollable and wild. He shrieked insult after insult, profanities and curses thrown everywhere even after his throat was raw and he barely could speak. He didn’t even care for the tears that didn’t stop, or his thudding heart, or that Iwaizumi was frozen in front of him, unsure of what to do– his mind was flooded with every thought and memory of his past with _Iwa-chan_ (he hasn’t called him that in a long time– it had turned into ‘Iwaizumi’ overtime) and the mix of every emotion possible which was numbness.

Adrenaline was the only thing that kept him going– with tousled hair and his cheeks damp from crying, he looked up to Iwaizumi with a irritated expression and everything must’ve been wrong (which it was) and his mind must’ve gone crazy (it self destructed) because he uttered the words he’d been so afraid of saying.

“ _I love you._ ”

 

 

_So I’m following the map that leads to you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE i was planning on writing more and writing an actual ending IM SORRY  
> even if i wasn't I SWEAR THE CLIFFHANGER (?) WAS NOT INTENDED
> 
>  
> 
> you can come after me with a gun because the ending was absolute crap


	2. close as strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been about one and half a month since Oikawa cut ties with Iwaizumi.
> 
> Yes, Iwaizumi’s been counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's the second chapter some of you requested.
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> the song in this chapter is Close as Strangers by 5 Seconds of Summer. it's a really good song, and sets the mood while reading it. afterall i was listening to it while writing anyways.

_Six weeks since I've been away_

_And now you're sayin' everything has changed_

_And I'm afraid that I might be losing you_

 

 

It’s been about one and half a month since Oikawa cut ties with Iwaizumi.

Yes, Iwaizumi’s been counting. It’s also been about one and half a month since Iwaizumi broke up with his girlfriend.

Well, ex-girlfriend, he supposes.

 

 

_Now every night that I spend alone_

_Kills me thinking of you on your own_

_And I wish I was back home next to you_

 

 

They lost at the last chance they could ever play volleyball in high school. Iwaizumi missed so many tosses from Oikawa that he got benched. Or vice versa– Oikawa’s tosses to Iwaizumi were always a bit too high, a bit too far, a bit too close to the net–…

Even Karasuno seemed concerned. Iwaizumi caught the captain and the mom of the team throwing Oikawa worried glances. He spotted Kageyama awkwardly squeezing his rival’s shoulder as he walked past after the game. Oikawa for the first time didn’t scream obscenities at his kouhai.

 

 

_Oh, everyday you feel a little bit further away_

_And I don’t know what to say_

 

 

On graduation day, Oikawa left right after the ceremony, right after he glanced at Hajime and smiled wistfully. It was the most impassioned expression Iwaizumi had ever seen on Oikawa,  and he froze mid-hug. By the time he snapped out of his reverie, Oikawa was gone.

 

 

_Are we wasting time talking on a broken line_

_Telling you I haven’t seen your face in ages_

_It feels like we’re as close as strangers_

 

 

He heard from Sawamura that Oikawa got into one of the best universities in Japan– Hosei. It wasn’t that surprising, considering Oikawa had placed third in the grade on the finals, and he had been noticed by the media for his volleyball plays. Hosei was pretty high up in Japan’s best universities list, and had won the volleyball championship plenty of times.

Iwaizumi himself had got accepted into Keio University– a pretty damn advanced school– and was constantly buried in mountains of essays and due dates that he forgot about his problems. The empty feeling never left, although the captain of Karasuno and the libero of Nekoma had been stuck to him since day one. He assumed they were his friends now.

He still met up with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but their setter always wasn’t there.

 

 

_I won’t give up even though it hurts so much_

_Every night I’m losing you in a thousand faces_

_Now it feels we’re as close as strangers_

 

 

Three months.

He still tries calling Oikawa’s old phone number. Oikawa’s probably changed it, but it always rings. And always doesn’t pick up.

 

 

_Late night calls and another text_

_Is this as good as we’re gonna get_

_Another timezone taking me away for you_

 

 

Five months.

He’s stopped trying. It feels like it’s a distant past now, like Oikawa’s never actually existed. Yet he’s still expecting someone to make conceited comments about themselves, to wear his blazer to school _with the hanger_ , to flirt with every girl he sees, to be beside him at all times to annoy him, to pester him, and Iwaizumi would get _so pissed–_

He’d do anything– really _anything_ (that won’t kill him)– to get his best friend back.

And he means it. Really.

 

 

_Living dreams and fluorescent lights_

_While you and I are running out of time_

_But you know I’ll always wait for you_

 

 

“You’re gonna _what_?” Hanamaki screams, slamming the table. Every set of eyes in the cafe look their way.

“I said, I was gonna go to Hosei University to see–”

“I heard you _the first time_ ,” Hanamaki sent a glare Iwaizumi’s way, “you can’t just _march in there_ , are you out of your mind?”

“Besides, we don’t know which campus he’s in,” Matsukawa added.

“I’m not that stupid,” Iwaizumi replies immediately, “I asked Azumane. He’s at the Ichigaya campus.”

The other two’s jaws drop.

Iwaizumi stands up to leave. “I’m not asking you to come with me, if that’s what you’re asking,” he turns around, gazing coldly at the two, “I’ll hurt someone to get in, I don’t care what  happens to them.”

 

 

_On the phone I can tell that you wanna move on_

_Through the tears I can hear that I shouldn’t have gone_

_Everyday gets harder to stay away from you_

 

 

Iwaizumi gets off at the Ichigaya station, and jogs over to the campus. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, especially not at 8pm when it’s dark out, but he knows Oikawa would still be practicing in the gym until probably 9 or 10. And probably, he’s alone.

Preferably, Iwaizumi would like to go home by 9– he has early classes tomorrow, but there’s a big chance he’s not.

According to Azumane (who’s secretly been a spy for Iwaizumi since he heard that Asahi went to Hosei as well), Oikawa hadn’t been social _at all_ (which actually made Iwaizumi think that Oikawa had been taken over by a demon) and focused only on his classes (he majored in intercultural communications) and volleyball.

Iwaizumi hoists himself up and over the wall, and casually dusts off his hands on his jeans. He walks over to the deserted gym in the corner of the campus. When he opens the door slightly, he sees Oikawa and Azumane practicing their quicks, and seeing Oikawa again– it’s just–

So, so, wounding.

 

 

_So tell me are we wasting time_

_Talking on a broken line_

_Telling you I haven’t seen your face in ages_

_I feel like we’re as close as strangers_

 

 

Oikawa– he hasn’t changed at all. The way his delicate fingers push up the ball into the air swiftly, with ease, with power. How his brown hair gets tousled but stays perfect. How his mahogany-coloured eyes analyses and calculates every move he makes, how he smirks slightly when the ball slams down on the other side of the net. All feelings rush back to Iwaizumi like he’s needed it, but it’s too much to take. Like oxygen after holding your breath underwater, but inhaling too much. But he realises that he needs this, every day, every hour, every minute, every _second_ : he needs Oikawa in his life, to stay by him, to tease him, to make snide comments, to just _be there_ and for him to know that he’s _there_ without a second thought.

Iwaizumi pushes the door open fully.

 

 

_Wasting time talking on a broken line_

_Telling you I haven’t seen your face in ages_

_I feel like we’re as close as strangers_

 

 

The moment Oikawa sees Iwaizumi is like a bullet to the throat.

It feels as if he can’t breathe, as if it’s just a figment of his imagination.

He doesn’t even realise that Asahi had left the moment the door opened, because his eyes were glued to where Iwaizumi was.

“I-Iwa-chan…?” he stutters, shock and surprise painted all over his face.

“Trashykawa.”

“W-why are you–”

“Listen, _Oikawa_ , you cut all ties with me after high school and you’ve basically treated me like a stranger. We’ve been inseparable since we were _eight_. You just deleted me off of every social media, _everything_ –”

“You don’t _understand, Iwaizumi_.”

Iwaizumi automatically takes a step back out of surprise.

“You– you never cared about what I thought, didn’t you ever think that I was getting sick with everything? You were the reason why I distanced away, because– because you were so _dumb_ to not _notice_ , why can’t you just look around and stop being oblivious for once and _see_ how many girls in our class and in the hallways look at you and start whispering to their friends, and just–”

Iwaizumi appears in front of Oikawa, and puts a finger to his lips. Iwaizumi sighs, giving a rare affectionate smile. It’s really been a while since he’s smiled for real, honestly.

Standing in front of Oikawa, he realises their height difference hasn’t changed much either. Iwaizumi had grown (finally hitting 180!) but Oikawa was still taller than him by at least 6 centimetres.

Without warning, Iwaizumi removes his finger, leans up and capture’s Oikawa’s lips with his own. Everything stops– time, thoughts, _everything_ , and it feels like he can do anything in the world if he wanted. Inside, it feels like he’s always known things would end up this way. Tooru’s completely frozen, his arms floating in midair.

 

 

_I won’t give up even though it hurts so much_

_Every night I’m losing you in a thousand faces_

_Now it feels we’re as close as strangers_

 

 

Oikawa finally starts moving again, his arms circling around Iwaizumi’s waist, just like he’s always imagined. Iwaizumi’s calloused hands are delicately placed on Oikawa’s jawline and everything, everything just feels like heaven. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa down closer, and the arms around him locked tighter– after all those years of misunderstanding, misinterpreting, oblivion, Iwaizumi finally realises that the person he’s always been with was the one that he needed in his life. With that thought, he pulled away reluctantly, both gasping for air and flushed crimson.

They burst into fits of laughter, their voices echoing around the gym. The outside sky was clear, without any clouds that blocked the phosphorescent stars that twinkled in the moonlight.

Oikawa pecks the other’s lips his own in a genuine smile, “God, I’ve missed you.”

“Hey, _Tooru_?”

“…Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

 

 

_Six months since I went away_

_And to know everything has changed_

_But tomorrow I’ll be coming back to you_

 

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. happy ending, yayyy.
> 
> i was thinking more of a suggestive ending like the lyrics "six months since I went away, but tomorrow i’ll be coming back to you" but then when i started writing i couldn't really stop writing and that was the result.


End file.
